


两次谈话和一段录像

by Iren_lous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, York is dead we all know, just talking here and there
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iren_lous/pseuds/Iren_lous
Summary: 在Carolina疯狂训练的那天晚上的后序，还有在York死后Carolina终于决定对别人（AI）谈一谈他们之间的感情





	两次谈话和一段录像

“ You need your rest. ” North 轻轻地拍了拍 York 的肩，目光瞟过下面的训练场。

“ Yeah , right."York 用一声苦笑作为回答。直到 North 的脚步声渐渐远去，他的视线才重新投回 Carolina 的身上。穿着碧绿色装甲的女人看起来尚有余力，她一次又一次地要求 F.I.L.S.S 重新设定攻击目标，完全无视掉温和女声所给出的警告。

York 一直都知道 Carolina 对自己有多苛刻的要求，她在排行榜上保持着第一是有原因的。在这次任务之前，她一直都将好胜心保持在一个可以接受的水准。但现在 Texas— 那个新人 — 的出现显然让 Carolina 感受到了一定程度的威胁，而这个一定程度指的是她刚来就把 Carolina 挤下了首位。

喝了一口手里的咖啡， York 调整了一下姿势好让自己更舒服点。 Carolina 对于排名的着迷有时候更甚于 South ，他不知道 Carolina 和 Texas 进去房间之后发生了什么，但他很担心。

他不止一次想告诉 Carolina ，无关排行榜，她一直是他们之中最好的那个，哪怕在 Tex 来之后他也未曾改变过这个想法，但他猜 Carolina 不想要这个，她如此渴望首位是为了证明给某人看，那个人绝对不是 York 。

“地球呼叫 York ，我已经在下面躺了两分钟了，可能需要点帮助？” Carolina 的声音从通讯设备中传出，猛地打断了 York 的神游。

York 叹了口气，放下咖啡杯， “马上来，长官。”

“呃啊 … 太重了，你下次再把自己训练到脱力的话，至少先把装甲脱了。” York 小声地抱怨着，但还是弯了点腰，将 Carolina 的重量靠在自己身上，扶着对方慢慢走回房间。

“没人命令你留下来。”

“嘿，我只是不想再被 F.I.L.S.S 从睡梦中叫醒然后“无意”地提醒你又睡在训练场上了，没有充足的睡眠是一回事，偷偷把你从训练场上扛回去可是一种酷刑，也许下次应该叫 Maine 来做这事，至少他肯定扛得很轻松。”

“别抱怨了，我确定我还有点力气可以让我的拳头问候一下你的脸颊。” Carolina 的语气带着笑意，她推开门，随手摘下头盔丢到地上，发出一声沉重的噪音。

“行，你才是长官。”当 York 从冰柜里拿出一瓶水并递给 Carolina 的时候，对方已经将大部分的金属块卸了下来，只剩下黑色打底的紧身衣。

York 活动了一下手臂，眼睛却偷偷看着 Carolina ，看着她拧开瓶盖，仰起头大口地灌了一口水，火红的头发扎在脑后变成一个马尾，随着她的动作前后摆动着。他一直盯着她的发尾，看着那抹红色在空中划过的弧度，视线却没有聚焦，只是失神地看着而已。

在 Carolina 放下水瓶开始在脑后解开发带的瞬间， York 忽然有一个冲动，想要俯下身去，让手指缠绕在她的头发间，抚摸着她的头皮，然后在她唇上落下一个吻。也是在一个瞬间， Carolina 的腿快速地击中攻击目标的画面浮现在他眼前，他堪堪止住了弯腰的动作，转而向后靠在墙上。

他打破了沉默：“嘿， Carolina… ”

“ Huh ？”

“你有没有想过 … ”停顿了几秒， York 忽然想不出来自己应该说什么，于是他下意识地将脑海里出现的第一个问题说了出来，“离开这里。”

“这算什么问题？”

“就是 …… 想想吧，你可以把所有的命令，这些，战争啊 … 自由枪兵项目啊 … 排名啊 …… 所有的这些全部丢到脑后，然后离开 … ”

“ ……………… ”

“明白了，蠢问题。” York 泄了气，做出一个耸肩的动作，准备圆滑地换一个问题。其实他也不知道自己为什么要选择这个问题，也许 Texas 的到来让他也有了不安的感觉，也许是因为 CT 的离开，也许是，他知道只要他们还留在自由枪兵之中，就还会有无数个这样的晚上。

“你想离开吗？”突如其来地， Carolina 反问道。

这句话并没有马上得到反响， York 看着 Carolina ，后者低着头，玩弄着手里的水瓶，沉默蔓延在空气，散发出紧张的气息，虽然 York 没有改变姿势，但他的神经逐渐地绷了起来。

“ …… 不，我不想，” York 的声音很轻,他顿了顿，转而换上了调笑的语气，“我希望你还没那么快厌倦我这张帅脸。”

Carolina 缓缓抬起头，最终聚焦在他的脸上，她略微皱眉，视线死死地锁定了 York ，锐利的目光直白地刺入他的眼里，像是看穿了他的伪装，要将他的外皮剥开，露出里面的真相。虽然是被仰望着，但一种被审问的感觉却萦绕在他的脑海里， York 坚持住他的微笑，被盯着的左眼开始隐约地疼痛。

仿佛看出了他的不安， Carolina 收回视线，她把手撑在腿上，沉思了一会，才再次开口： “听着，我知道我们这段时间很不好过，尤其是 CT…… ”在说到这个名字的时候，她的声音里有一种难言的苦涩，她瞟向一边，比起对 York 说话更像是自言自语，“ …… 可能会让你有点沮丧，毕竟她也是，或者曾经是，我们的队友。”她又把视线和 York 的汇集在一起，这次是在对他说话，语气也放松了下来，“但你必须坚持住，好吗？有时候，我可能还是需要你在我身边的。”

这不是 CT 的问题， York 想说，这是你的问题，所以这也变成了我的问题。

但是他说：“ Carolina ，我很好，可能只是有点累了。我最好回我的房间去了，如果我回去太晚 D 会很不安的，而且，” York 摸了摸他左眼旁的伤痕，“我的眼睛也有点痛，也许我应该走了。”

“ Ok. ” Carolina 重心向后倾，把自己丢进床里，“感谢你扛我回来。”

摇了摇头， York 转身走出房间，“永远为您效劳，长官。照顾好你自己，别在洗澡的时候睡着了，好吗？”

“ Ok. ”

“晚安， Carolina 。” York 的声音隔着关上的房门传来。

“ Goodnight ， York 。”

“嘿，我从来没见过这段视频。”伴随着上扬的语调， Epsilon 闪现出来，挡住了 Carolina 的视线。

“你没见过是因为我把它储藏在一个隐秘的地方而不是 PFL 的文件里，” Carolina 关掉视频，低头看着 Epsilon ，语气无奈，“我同时还记得我们上次关于隐私的一些小小的讨论。”

“我的错，但你确实知道当你穿着装甲的时候你看见的我都能看见对吧？以及我有那么一点，担心你的状态，你确实知道你有时候会一直沉浸在这些东西里面无法自拔对吧？适当地把你拉出来对我们都好。” Epsilon 摊开手，混蛋似地回答了她，然后语调一转，“所以 …… 想和我聊聊吗？”

摇头，“我不想谈论他， Epsilon ，不是时候。”

“来嘛，别害羞。你已经知道我和 Tex 的事了，至少告诉我一些关于他的事，而且别说什么他很友善，我已经从你循环了几千次的视频里知道了。”

“好吧 …… 就这一次，” Carolina 重重地叹了口气，伸手摘下了头盔，“你想知道什么？”

“太棒了，那我们从基本的一些事开始吧。像是 …… 你们在一起的时候，是什么样的？”

Carolina 沉默了。“你根本不知道什么叫做基本对吧。”

Epsilon 耸了耸肩。

“不。”

“不？如果你觉得你们在一起的情况很糟糕的话，我能理解的，我和 Tex 也总是在吵架。”

“ ' 不 ' 的意思是，” Carolina 摇头，“我们从来没有真正地在一起。”

“ …… 为什么？进入一段感情关系中违背了自由枪兵项目的什么条款？不符合你们超级坏蛋的作风？”

“不是你想的那样 …… ” Carolina 的声音低缓，像是讲述一个故事一样，“只是 …… 太忙了，训练，任务，战争，还有那些排行榜有关的东西，感情不是能让你在战场上活下来的东西。事实上，他们更希望我们能做到冷血无情。”

这看起来是个合理的答案， Epsilon 沉思了一会，似乎是在思考应该问些什么。

过了许久，他才又抛出一个问题：“你相信他说的吗，关于那些 … 离开项目什么的？我不觉得他会仅仅因为 CT 叛变而 … 你懂的。”

这次轮到 Carolina 愣住了，她抿了抿嘴唇，才意识到 Epsilon 的问题是什么意思： York 说他不想离开，他说的是真的吗？

“他说的不是真的。”

“你听起来很肯定？” Epsilon 问道，带着疑惑的语气。

Carolina 沉默着，或者说，迟疑着：“我醒来之后，他们告诉我 York 一直守着我，和我说话，他们没有说谎。我的意识其实比我的身体醒来得更早， York 不停重复着关于他有多想带着我离开，有多后悔他没有告诉我真相，说等我醒来之后他要做的第一件事就是求我和他走。”

“ …… 他问了吗？”

“他问了。” Carolina 的声音沉了下去，她的瞳孔逐渐涣散，仿佛正处在回忆之中，“但不是在我醒来的时候，而是在 Tex 进攻 MOI 的时候，他站在她那一边，因为他认为 … 我们那时候都认为自己做的是正确的。他告诉我我不必向任何人证明任何事，他让我和他离开，他让我相信他。”

“你信了吗？” Epsilon 低声说，比起问句更像是陈述句，他们都知道结局，不是吗？

“不 …… 我感觉被背叛了，我打昏了他，然后把他弃之不顾。” Carolina 又一次叹气，“然后，我掉下了悬崖，挣扎着活了下来，他 …… 我很久之后才听到他的消息，那时他已经死了。”

“我 … 很抱歉。”

“不是你的错，说出来确实感觉好点。只是 … 我花了太长的时间去意识到我有多想他，有多爱他 … 我一直在后悔我没有更早地认识到这一点 …… 没有在他死之前认识到这一点。”

最后一句几乎成为呢喃，随着声波的扩散消散在空气里。

他们都没有再说话， Carolina 也没有注意 Epsilon 的沉默，她下意识地从胸甲里拿出那个打火机，用手指在上面摩挲着，在这些流亡的岁月里，这个举动几乎成为了一种习惯，或者更像是一种哀悼，而且总是会让她想起他们的初次见面，给她的痛苦带来一些慰藉。

沉默延续了很久，直到水滴的声音惊醒了 Carolina ，她才发现 Epsilon 像是静止在空中了一样。她将打火机重新放回原位，才挑了挑眉，看着一动不动的 Epsilon ：“怎么，对你的 AI 组件来说太苦情了？”

“什么？哦，我刚刚在和 Delta 讲话，他说 … 嗯，你最好自己和她说。” Epsilon 闪了几下，蓝色转变成了绿色。

“其实你之前所得到的并不是他全部的录像文件，” Delta 温和的声音响起，他面对着疑惑的 Carolina ，不紧不慢地解释道，“有一次，他让我录了一段私人记录，然后又要求我删掉，但我认为这个记录很重要，所以我删掉了原件，并且和你一样，将备份藏了起来，我认为 York 会很高兴你能看到这个。”

随着最后一个字落下， Delta 再次变回 Epsilon ，他看起来有些尴尬地踢了踢腿：“呃 …… 我最好消失一会 …… 好给你一点 … 私人时间，你觉得呢？”

这显然不是个问句，在 Carolina 还未应答之前， Epsilon 已经消失在半空中，只留下一个红色的播放键漂浮着，诱导着 Carolina 伸手去触碰。

于是她伸出了手，按在播放键上，一段投影闪了出来。

“这里是 York 。”

熟悉的声线，熟悉的脸，脱掉了土黄色装甲的 York 仅仅穿着普通的家居服，一本正经地坐在桌子旁边，正对着录像装置。

“今天，仍然没有她的消息。”

这似乎对他来说不是个好消息，他的视线落了下来，半垂的眼皮遮住了里面的情绪。

“她一直是我们之中最好的，想要找到她并不是什么容易的事，尤其是她不想被找到的时候。我很担心，我知道，我知道， D ，她可以照顾得好自己，她是个有着优秀的格斗技术的士兵，但是 …… 她就像消失了一样，我是说，没有证据，目击者，或者任何什么东西有她的踪迹，该死的，她至少也该留下点什么吧。”

然后是一阵沉默， York 看起来像是在试图让自己不要那么沮丧，所以他往后靠了靠，仍然没有抬起头，像是睡着了一样。

“ I miss her so much. ”半晌，一个闷闷的声音才幽幽响起。

“如果让我找到她，我一定要带她离开。

“我知道我上一次没有做到，但这次，我绝对不会再让她离开了，我要跟着她，死缠烂打地也好，软磨硬泡，怎么样都好，我一定会带她远离这些狗屎。

“我们一起离开，找个地方住下来，随便什么地方，只要能远离这里，让我们安定下来，然后过着普通的生活，不再有命令，不再有任务，普通的生活。

“我可以每周带她出去约会，看一场电影，或者吃一顿晚餐，意大利菜，西班牙菜，法国菜，中餐之类的。

“我可以夸她的眼睛像是绿色的磷火，不，这个不行，我得想个更好的修辞。

“我们可以在一起，我们结婚，然后变老，而不是忙于训练，担心哪天死在任务中。

“而假设，仅仅是假设，我没法找到她，至少我想让你知道 … ”

York 抬起头，完好的眼睛里有着温柔的闪烁。

“我从没后悔爱上你， Carolina. ”

视频戛然而止，定格在 York 最后的微笑中， Carolina 无法控制地向前倾，想要靠近他，却只是虚虚地穿了过去，也是这时，她才发现眼前的视线被泪水所模糊，以及嘴里充斥着的苦涩的味道。

“我知道， York. ”


End file.
